My Little Hell Pony
by seeker71
Summary: Two little ponies and a grudge that needs solving. Warning, this is a fanfic, characters have been modified to fit the story.


My Little Hell Pony

An insulting giggle. Then a sneering voice. "You sure are the world's klutziest blank flank, I'll give you that."

Apple Bloom sighed. Same sneering voice, same tiring insults. You think she'd be used to it by now. But no, everytime she was picked on by Diamond Tiara it still hurt. Adding to it was the fact that she was currently lying with her face in the dirt at Diamond Tiara's feet, having just tried, and failed. to perform a dare from said Diamond Tiara. She should have known better.

Oh the shame...

If only her fellow crusaders were at school today it would have gone better, but alas, Sweety Belle had gone home to visit her parents, and Scootaloo was off sick today. Apple Bloom felt so isolated, alone, and above all, vulnerable. And Diamond Tiara, with predatory instincts that would do a shark proud, was zeroing in.

"Look at me! I'm a blank flank." mocked Silver Spoon, Diamond Tiara's ever present lacky, as she faked a fall, imitating the younger Apple's disgrace. "Copy Cat..." shot back a fuming Apple Bloom as she got up and walked back toward the school to clean up. "Whoa, whoa, what's this? Did this pathetic yellow pony just try and insult you Silver Spoon? Oh you poor thing." said Diamond Tiara, hugging her worshipful friend in mock sympathy. "Oh, but at least you have a cutie mark, obviously your worth something. Not like some unmarked fillies one could think of, Apple Bloom for instance." Apple Bloom was surprized and angered by that remark. "Hey!" she shouted. "Now that's takin' things a bit too far, don't y' think? I have as much worth as y'all do. You c'n just take that back!" "Oooo, she's standing up for herself today." responded her nemesis. "Pretty gutsy for an apple farmer. Or maybe that's apple farmer wannabe. How will you ever be able to buck apples if you can't stay on your feet, patheic pony?" she went on to say.

Now, perhaps it was just that she had been handed more than one filly should have to put up with. Perhaps the insults were getting too personal. Perhaps it was due to feeling weak and helpless without having her friends to support her. Perhaps it was any combination of them, or something else altogether, but what ever it was, something in Apple Bloom went snap and she did something rarely seen in Equestria. She got violent. Oh sure, alicorn princesses taking down evil doers like Tirek or King Sombra, that was one thing. But this, this was just a plain old, well, young, apple raising earth filly going up against a stuck up prissy earth filly. But even the worm turns, as the saying goes, and this time the worm was named Apple Bloom. Her foreleg lashed out like a yellow streak and with an aubilble "SLAP!" her hoof connected with Diamond Tiara's oh so stuck up pretty face. Diamond Tiara had never, ever, been treated like that. She staggered back in surprise and disbelief. For at least one whole second.

Then, it was so on...

"I'm very dissappointed in you two." said an angry Miss Cheerilee. She and the girls, coats all dirty and dishevelled from their rolling on the ground, mane pulling, face scratching, winner take all, death battle of a fight (or, at least, as close as a couple of fillys could get to one...), were sitting in the office, smelling of antisceptic and sporting new bandages that the nurse had just applied.  
Fortunately no stitches had been needed.  
"Well she hit me first, was I supposed to just take it without defending myself?" accused an angry Diamond Tiara. "Well maybe I wouldn't have if y' hadn't called me worthless and pathetic. Y'all have no honour." retorted Apple Bloom, threatening to start the fight all over again. "GIRLS!" snapped Miss Cheerilee, putting a quick end to any thoughts of a revenge type grudge match.

"Apple Bloom, I don't care how she insults you with her words, there is never any excuse for a physical fight." She sat down and rapidly dashed off a hastily scrawled note. "Honestly, Apple Bloom I don't know what has gotten into you, you're usually such a good filly." She sighed. "Young lady, I'm calling in your sister. You give her this note, and don't even think of losing it, do you hear me?" Apple Bloom gulped. "Yes Miss Cheerilee." she said softly. "Good. Now go home and clean yourself up. I expect far more lady like behaviour from you tomorrow. Now go straight home, and take care, Apple Bloom." her teacher said in a much less stressed voice. Apple Bloom stood up. Tears were standing in her eyes as she sniffed "I, I will. G-goodnight Miss Cheerilee." She didn't even hear Silver Spoon's derisive snort as she left, probably because it was drowned out by Diamod Tiara's triumphant sneer "Look who has to take a note home. I'll bet Apple Jack's..."

"Enough." said Miss Cheerilee with a harsh tone as she turned to her. "I wouldn't be so quick to crow, Diamond Tiara. I am personally escorting you home right now and I am going to have a talk with your father about this. Get your things." she commanded. Diamond Tiara at least had the decency to gulp. They left the office. Silver Spoon, loyal as always, trotted towards Diamond Tiara. Miss Cheerilee stepped out and cut her off. "You go home right now young lady." she said, giving the filly a teacherly equivalent of Fluttershy's "The Stare". Silver Spoon gulped and trotted off quickly, without a word. Diamond Tiara didn't have much time to envy her though as Miss Cheerilee marched her home in good time, all the while lecturing her on why it hurts ponys to be bullied, how words could cut quite badly, and why it wasn't Apple Bloom's fault if she didn't have her cutie mark yet. She even managed to invoke Princess Celestia, at least once.

Though she wasn't ready to admit it yet, Diamond Tiara was starting to feel some shame by the time they arrived at her home. To make it worse, she had to stand around and listen as Miss Cheerilee explaned the situation to her nanny. As always her mother was off in Manehatten somewhere and her father was out wheeling and dealing somewhere else. As usual. "Honestly, I realise the poor filly has her issues what with a lack of parenting and all, and I know you do your best but have to do as your employers wants. I'm just afraid we have a "my little monster" in the making, and I can only hope someone helps Diamond Tiara before it comes to that." Miss Cheerilee said with sorrow in her voice. Poor Nanny could only nod and look very worried. "Well, I will pass this on to her father, Miss Cheerilee, but after that there isn't much I can do." was the only reply that the nanny could give. And with that, there not being anything more that could be said about the subject, Miss Cheerilee went home.

The nanny gave Diamond Tiara a hopeless look and shook her head. "What?" said the little filly. "Oh Miss, I'll run a bath, your poor coat. And bandaged? Miss, are you hurt?" Diamond Tiara snickered. "Not as much as that evil Apple Bloom's going be when I'm done with her." "Oh but Miss, your teacher..." "Humph! I don't care, and don't you mind, I'm not going to go getting into any more fights."Diamond Tiara replied, an evil grin on her face. Well, at least she wasn't going to pick any more physical fights...

Her father, the appropriately named Filthy Rich, was home after she was done with the bath. "Daddy?" she said, surprized. "You're home early?" Her father, instead of his usual warm greeting, just looked down on her for a long time. "Daddy?" the filly repeated, puzzled. "Diamond Tiara, I came home because there is a rumour going around town about something amazing that apparently happened at the school this afternoon. Would you know anything about a fight between two fillys because one was calling the other names?" he finally replied.  
"Oh, uh, yeah, that was, uh, two other fillies and yes, that's what it was. I, uh, I was good and stayed away..." Okay just stop right now young lady." her father said, a very dissappointed look on his face. " I just met Miss Cheerilee in town, Diamond Tiara, and even if I worded my question wrong you didn't need to make it worse by lying about it. You knew what I meant, you aren't stupid. I'm very disappointed with you, young lady. Fighting? And lying to your father? This won't do, not at all." He sighed. "Nanny, how is she?"

"I - I've given her a bath, sir, and had a chance to look at her wounds. Just cuts and scrapes. "I'm sure she'll be better soon. I was just going to make her some hot chocolate, and get her some supper..." "No." replied Filthy Rich. "Diamond Tiara, do you have any, um, homework?" he asked. Diamond Tiara gulped. "Uh, Miss Cheerilee wants me to write out "I will be a good filly." fifty times." she said. Filthy Rich looked at her as if deciding something. "That's it? No, no daughter of mine is going to be a bully, a fighter, and a liar. And especially not with Apple Bloom Apple. Why if it hadn't been for Granny Smith's Zap Apple jam we'd be poor now. She still provides me with one of the most important items that I sell. And she hasn't realised yet that her product sells so well. I've raise the price several times and managed to say nothing to Granny, we're cleaning up. And now you want to threaten all that? Have you no sense young lady? Are you trying to ruin us? No, you need to learn this lesson in "diplomacy" really well and really quickly."

He gave a sigh, then paused for a second before continuing. "I'll have to go and apologise to the Apples and hope for the best. Young lady, you go to your room right now and do your home work. And when you write out those lines you will write out one hundred, not fifty, do you understand? I will count them myself and woe to you if you are short even one. What's more, for being a liar, you are going to bed without any supper tonight." "Oh sir!" cried Nanny. "No, that's..." "Less than she deserves? I dare say it is." interupted Filthy Rich. "But, she is a Rich after all. No, Nanny, no supper, and I mean that." "But, but Daddy!" cried Diamond Tiara. "I'll die. I'll die of starvation! Please, oh please." she begged, using that face that always softened her father's heart. Her father wavered for a moment, then his resolve grew stronger. "You won't starve to death in one night, little lady, but you will get a taste of what will happen if you ruin me with your antics and we end up in the poor house. Now go to your room." And with that the foot came down and for all her whining, pleading, and tantrums it was not lifted again.

Alone, in her room, and surrounded by sheaves of paper with "I will be a good filly" written neatly upon them, Diamond Tiara brooded far into the evening. "Stupid Apple Bloom, this is all her fault. No blank flank's going to do this to me and get away with this. You're going to get it Apple Bloom, oh yes. Apple farmer! Apple farmer, apple farmer, silly little apple farmer. No. Blank flank little apple farmer. Yeah, that sounds better. But how am I going to make you pay for this?" As she spoke her eyes roved around the room and landed on her smart phone. A wicked smile came to her face.  
It wasn't that long ago she had accidentally found Apple Bloom's MuzzleBook account. CMC1? What kind of stupid blank flank name was that? She had been wondering what to do with it, now she knew. She opened one of her special alternate accounts that she had made up for sneaking around anonymously on the web. "She'll never know it's me. Oh the look on her face tommorrow." she chuckled evilly to herself. Signing on she went immediately to Apple Bloom's account. Yes! She was on line, probably messaging away with her two silly Cutie Mark Crusader blank flank friends.

"Hi, how's it going? Want to chat?" she typed.  
"Hello?" was the response.  
DT: Hi, I'm looking for new friends and when I saw you were on I thought I'd see what you're like? What's your name? And what's with CMC1?

A: I'm Apple Bloom, and CMC means "Cutie Mark Crusader". Me and Scootaloo and Sweety Belle are on a crusade to get our cutie marks so, I'm number 1, Scootaloo is 2, and Sweety Belle is 3. And what's your name?

DT: Oh, are you a little kid? Don't you have a cutie mark yet? How old are you?

A: I'm 11.

DT: And no cutie mark? What's with that?

A: I don't have one yet. Why, does it matter?

DT: All ponies who are grown up and mature have a cutie mark by now. Aren't you grown up?

A: What do you mean? Who are you?

DT: Wow, 11 and still a blank flank. I didn't think it was possible. You musn't have a special talent.

A: I do too, you take that back. I just haven't found it yet. You're rude.

DT: I'm not the one with a blank flank.

A: Everyone says I'll get mine, I just have to wait. Who are you?

DT: If you say so, personally I think they are just being nice to you and haven't figured out to tell you you won't get one. Poor sad Apple Bloom, going through life without a mark. Kind of makes you want to die doesn't it?

A: Die? What do you mean?

DT: Because your life can't be very good if you don't have a cutie mark. And you said you're dragging two friends down with you? Some friend you are. They would be better off if you just died you know.

A: No, we just don't have them yet. What's wrong with you? Are you Diamond Tiara?

DT: Who's that? Another friend? Does she have a cutie mark?

There was a pause before the reply. Diamond Tiara smiled. "Apple Bloom must be squirming by now." she chuckled.

And indeed that was pretty close. After Apple Jack had read the note she had sent Apple Bloom to her room, although she did feed her sister her supper, which was good. Apple Bloom had done her homework and gotten ready for bed. She was on her smartphone waiting for Sweety Belle or Scootaloo to log on, when this strange and rude person had started a chat. Now, if she had been an adult, or not so traumatised by the day's events, she might have just hung up, or at least gone and told Apple Jack or Big Mac what was happening, but she was still shaken by the day's events and had gotten drawn in by the conversation. By the time it was over she was convinced no one loved her at all. Crying bitter tears she went to bed and tried to sleep.

Diamond Tiara was feeling vindicated. She laughed in triumph. But, she laughed too loud. Hearing hr laugh, her father, who had come up to find out what was so funny, entered the room to find her reviewing some of the juiciest parts of the dialogue. "What's that?" he asked, coming up behind her. "AH. Oh, it's nothing daddy, nothing at all." Her father grabbed the phone as he said "Well, you aren't allowed to call your friends when you are being punished young lady. Now what was so funny? Who were you talking to?" he asked looking at the messages that Diamond Tiara hadn't erased yet. He didn't read them all, just enough to get the gist. With an angry cry he twisted the phone until he broke something and it went dead forever. He then threw it against the wall on the far side of the hallway, knocking the back off and the battery out. Nanny came trotting up and gasped. "Sir?"  
Filthy Rich turned to Diamond Tiara. "You are grounded for a month young lady." he said sternly. "Daddy?" she said in a scared little voice. "QUIET!" he shouted, raising his voice to her for perhaps the first time in her life and making her truly scared. "Oh Sir!" cried Nanny, rushing to Diamond Tiara's side. "Put her to bed Nanny. And make sure she gets off to school in the morning. We will talk about this when you get home, Diamond Tiara, after I've calmed down." With that he stomped out of the room. "As if I'm not already in enough trouble with the Apples because of her." he muttered as he left. He was talking to himself, but, sound does have a habit of carrying. He might as well have stabbed daggers into Diamond Tiara's heart.

With a shocked look Nanny tried to comfort the distraught little girl and settle her to bed. After a while Diamond Tiara settled and Nanny kissed her good night and left the room. Out in the hall she gave a great sigh, and then, taking the proverbial bit between her teeth and caring nothing about the future of her career she went to have a little chat with Mr. Rich about parenting.  
Diamond Tiara didn't know that of course, so she lay in her bed, twisting and turning, sobbing, feeling scared, unloved, and guilty, and trying, but not quite succeeding, to tell herself it was Apple Bloom's fault. After a while she drifted into a restless sleep.

Apple Bloom wasn't so lucky. After trying and trying, and twisting and turning, and crying and wondering if everyone really would be better off if she died, she sat up in her bed. "Wut am I going t' do?" she asked herself. "This cain't be right. Why should I have t' die? Stupid, wicked, evil pony. Who was that? Those insults, that had t' be Diamond Tiara, it just had t' be. Oh if only I could make her go away forever." She crossed her forelegs and sulked mightily.  
Then, a memory came back. A while ago a pony had dissappeared, never to be seen again. Even her sister and the rest of the Mane 6 hadn't been able to find her. Rumours had run through Ponyville like wild fire does across a prairie of dry grass. And among them was...

Apple Bloom took out her smart phone. Almost midnight. Pushing down both her fear and her common sense she started searching. To her everlasting shock, and amazement, she easily found what she was looking for.

Far too easily...

A black screen with white letters and a long, thin, white box with a flashing cursor in it...

The words were simple, and chilling. ""We will deliver vengeance, on your behalf". That's what I need." said Apple Bloom as she typed in "Diamond Tiara" without a moment of hesitation. Now, how did the rest of that rumour go? Oh yeah, you had to wait until exactly midnight to send it. She looked nervously at her clock, hoof poised. She gulped once or twice as the final minute ticked down, but steeled herself lest nasty common sense and its attendant second thoughts tried to interfere.

5..., 4..., 3..., 2..., 1...,

A soft click from the key...,

it was done.

But, now what? With her heart beating hard enough to break one of her ribs (at least it felt that way) she sat in the darkness, her face eerily lit only by the glow of her smart phone. Was this real? Had she been fooled again? That would be just her luck. "I'm so stupid." she breathed softly, after a minute had passed.

A BEEP!  
She gasped. Who would be texting her at this time of night? A sweatdrop rolled unfelt down her face as she pushed the button. The message opened, and suddenly her screen went red! "Your grievance shall be avenged." was all it said. Apple Bloom could only stare. Not a joke. She could be free of Diamond Tiara for real. But oh! what had she done?

After awhile, when nothing futher happened, she calmed down, turned off her phone, and settled to bed for a surprizingly good sleep. Whatever was going to happen was obviously going to wait till morning.

Another place, another time, another existence. A small shack by a slow calm river. Cherry trees ever bearing ripe fruit, never a blossom. Twilight, always twilight, but never a sparkle...

A filly was sitting impassively in front of an old computer. Her head was all white, except for a long flowing mane of very black hair, which matched her long flowing black tail. She had a red kerchief around her neck and below the kerchief her coat was black all the way down to her hind limbs where they turned white again at the knee until they ended in black stocking and shiny black hooves. For cutie marks she had three differently coloured, very round flowers on each flank. But the most striking and disturbing thing about her were her two staring ruby red eyes. Unworldly they were, and even worse, it was almost as if they had flames inside them.

She was waiting for the inevitable. Every midnight it happened...

Tonight was no different.

"Diamond Tiara." she said softly. After a brief pause she sent a text message and got up. "We have another one, Miss?" asked an old stallion with an almost grandfatherly wrinkled face. For a cutie mark he had an old fashioned spoked wooden cart wheel. He wore a rather wrinkled and shapeless old hat. The filly nodded. A few seconds later a handsome young stallion with a black cutie mark in the shape of a staring eye, and a pretty mare in a red kimono also entered the room. They waited without saying a word. The little filly silently looked them over, her face showing no emotion. Then she spoke. "Bone pony." was all she said. The mare bowed and then suddenly leaped into the air. As she did she turned into a straw doll shaped like a pony. The doll was red. So was the string tied around the doll's neck.

A beautiful morning. Apple Bloom opened her eyes and took no notice. What would happen today? Was last night real? Or had she dreamed it all? She checked her smart phone then wished she hadn't. "We will deliver vengeance, on your behalf". And a red screen. She put her things away and got ready for school. The sticking point was breakfast. She couldn't eat. "C'mon Sugarcube, y'gotta have somethin' in side of you. It'll spoil yer mornin' if'n you don't." encouraged her sister. "I'm sorry, I just cain't right now." sighed Apple Bloom looking at the porridge. And they were oats too, one of her favourites. But after yesterday, and even more after last night, she just couldn't.  
Apple Jack put a leg around her and gave her a hug. "Still upset? I cain see that. Okay look, when I see Miss Cheerilee this afternoon I promise I'll tell her t' go easily on you. And I also promise that after I talk with her we will have a talk this evening and I'll get your side o' things before I make any decisions. Promise." She gave what she hoped was an encouraging smile. Apple Bloom thought to herself "Oh AJ, if only you knew, but how can I ever tell ya?" To her sister she said "Thank you AJ. I'm sorry for bein' such a bother." "Hey!" interjectd Apple Jack. "let's get somethin' straight right now. You are not now, nor will you ever be, a bother. Your my li'l sis, and I love you all to bits. What's more you're an Apple and those ponys that'r pickin' on you are just plain jealous o' that. Now I'm sure we will have our differences like all sisters, and our sticky moments we'll need t' work through, but that's normal, but your my little sister and ain't nothin' closer than family. Now you just remember that. Got it?" she said encouragingly. A reassuring "Eeyup!" came from across the table where Big Mac, who was doing his best to stay out of this, was eating his breakfast.

"Land sakes." Granny Smith put in. "I al'uz knew that Filthy Rich was too interested in money fer his, an' his family's, own good, but he's ruinin' that poor daughter o' his by bringin' her up all wrong, or more like failin' t' bring her up at all. Poor child, since that messy deevorce business and her mother goin' to Manehatten, leavin' Diamond Tiara behind for that self absorbed daddy o' hers t' raise, the poor filly's had no one to show her th' way t' go but that poor overworked nanny o' hers, and heaven knows that poor pony can only do what Filthy lets her. It ain't gonna be good for that li'l girl, mark ma words."

"That's true." said Apple Jack with a bit of sorrow in her voice. "Remember, Apple Bloom, there's two side t' every story, even if it's your enemy's story." "Eeyup." "Okay, I'll try I really will, Apple Jack. An' I love all of you too. I'm sorry for yesterday." the little filly answered as she picked up her school bag. "I gotta go, see y'all later." With that Apple Bloom was out the door and on her way.

"Growing up sure has it's tough moments" sighed a philosophical Apple Jack. "Eeyup..." sighed her brother who then got quite wordy and added. "We had our moments too, as I recall." he said to Apple Jack. AJ smiled and answered "Eeyup". Giggling ensued. Then, with another sigh said "I probably ought'a talk this over with th' girls. I wonder if Sweety Belle ever said anything to Rarity?"

"Speakin' o' speakin', I've half a mind t' speak t' Filthy Rich." said Granny. "Seems he's gone an' raised his prices on my Zap Apple jam a few times and kinda accidentally on purpose like fergot t' tell me about it. Pro'ly thinks the ol' dear cain't see past her glasses. Well, I'm in it fer th' love o' apples, not th' money so I never bothered to enlighten him. But if this is gonna be a problem for Apple Bloom maybe it's time I raised my prices, or at least threatened to. Maybe I can put the extry aside for Apple Bloom's higher education. Land sakes, there must be somethin' we can do." "I hear ya, Granny. You do what you want, you know we're behind you all the way." said Apple Jack. "Eeyup" said Big Mac, who was having a very wordy morning today as he added "Just maybe go slow, is all I say, sometimes things work out for the best if y' give them a bit of time. If not, prices can always go up whenever." His sister and his grandmother nodded. They decided to see what the day brought before making any big decisions.

A beautiful morning. Diamond Tiara opened her eyes and took no notice. She got out of bed. She was famished, but still took the time to prepare properly for the day. Best to make a good impression, no matter what. And if she was now daddy's little trouble maker, well, what better revenge than to take no notice. She was tough. She was a Rich after all. Even more, she was Diamond Tiara. They weren't going to crush her. Least of all Apple Bloom. But, how to destroy her. Well she'd think of something suitable. No matter what the cost. She went to the dining room. Nanny served her a big breakfast of all her favourite foods. "Thank you Nanny." said Diamond Tiara politely. "Where's daddy?" "I'm sorry Miss, he left early. I think he had things on his mind." Nanny responded. She sighed. Diamond Tiara gave her a quizzical look. "Oh Miss, it's not my place, I know that, but please, try to be good. The world is full of hateful ponies and sometimes the best way is to grin and bear it." she said. Diamond Tiara frowned. "Best for you I mean." Nanny added hastily. Diamond Tiara continued to frown, but softly said, "I realise that." Nanny sighed a relieved sigh. "It's the way things go sometimes Miss, even if it's not fair. It's just the way of the world." She seemed so relieved as Diamond Tiara just gave a nod.

Heading off to school Diamond Tiara made sure she was out of earshot then began muttering to herself. "Stupid Nanny, as if I'm going to let stupid Apple Bloom get away with this. But don't worry, I get it now, I just have to be more subtile about it." she said, feeling malicious as she did so. She grunted a greeting as Silver Spoon ran up and greeted her then studiously ignored her as they plodded along. At one point Silver Spoon seemed upset Diamond Tiara was ignoring her. "Can't talk, evily plotting." Diamond Tiara muttered. "Oh, about Apple Bloom? Oh, that'll be good. So I should, like, be quiet now?" asked Silver Spoon. "If you can." sighed Diamond Tiara.

When she got to the school she noticed Applebloom wasn't there. Hmmm, was Blank Flank going to be late? Sweet. On the other hand Miss Cheerilee was there. Diamond dutifully turned in her punishment lines and thus impressed Miss Cheerilee when she saw Diamond Tiara had done twice what she had been ordered to. Diamond Tiara made what she trusted sounded like a sincere and heartfelt apology for yesterday and took her seat. Now, to wait for her target.

Meanwhile her target was slowly walking to school. Her mind was in turmoil, and her heart was in tumult. She desperately wished for someone to talk to. Ah, but you must always be careful for what you wish for.  
"Apple Bloom." On hearing her name the filly stopped and quizzically looked around. A strange filly was standing next to her, apparently appearing out of nowhere. "I, I'm sorry, I didn't see you there..." she responded. She looked at the pony standing next to her. A filly, and about her size. Black coat, white head above a red kerchief. What really gave Apple Bloom fear were her two ruby red eyes.  
Apple Bloom stood there trembling slightly as she waited for the other pony to speak. "So young..." whispered the chilling new filly. Then, in a louder, but still soft, voice "You summoned me." she said in flat even tones. "Please take this." she said, handing a red straw doll to Apple Bloom. Around its neck was a scarlet cord tied in a bowknot. "If you wish to make a contract with me you only have to untie the knot. The pony you hate will instantly be ferried to hell. But you should know this, when one soul is cursed two graves are dug. When you die you must pay your end of the contract. Your soul will also fall in to hell and will wander in torrment forever, never knowing heaven."  
"But, that's for after you die."  
Apple Bloom looked at the doll. "D-do I have t' decide now?" she asked. "No." was all the strange filly said. "Who are you?" asked Applebloom. The filly looked at her and then replied with the smallest hint of sadness in her flat voice "I'm the Hell Pony..." Apple Bloom took a step back and gulped. The Hell Pony suddenly stepped forward and looked Apple Bloom in the eye. With some slight urgency in her voice and some concern in her frightening red eyes she said to Apple Bloom "Little one, I am what I am and I must do what I must do. I have no choice. But you do. By all you hold dear, choose wisely. You are so young." With that she simply wasn't there any more...

Apple Bloom stood there staring at the doll until the clock tower bell tolled and she realised she was late for school. Hastily stuffing the strange doll, thingy, whatever, into her schoolbag she took off at a gallop. "Oh no, I'm gonna be late..." she wailed as she sped along. And, she was. Mind you it was only a little bit but she still missed the opening singing of the anthem of Ponyville and the pledge to Princess Celesia to be a good litle pony. Out of breath she entered in the class room. "Miss Cheerilee I'm terrible sorry for being late, I, I promise it won't happen again..." she said, depositing her punishment lines on the teacher's desk. "An' I'm really sorry for yesterday too." She turned and taking her seat. Miss Cheerilee smiled and said "Perhaps I'm not the one you fillies really need to apologise to. She looked at the papers. "Fifty, just like I asked. Well done Apple Bloom, but Diamond Tiara did one hundred. Well, as long as you are here now. Okay class let us begin..." Miss Cheerilee had ment nothing by it, most likely the gaff was from being a bit tired this morning after her own rough night trying to figure out what she had done wrong that two pupils would even have a fight. But Apple Bloom felt a chill. Now what? Was Diamond Tiara going to make even punishment a challenge? A slight sniker came from her left where Diamond Tiara was busy reading the text book. Or rather hiding behind it so that Miss Cheerilee couldn't see her evil little grin. But Apple Bloom could...

The morning went quietly. Too quietly. No whispered remarks that were just loud enough for her to hear. No notes to pass to Silver Spoon who sat on Apple Bloom's other side, not even ones she was supposed to read. Or not read because they were blank. Just a well mannered Diamond Tiara doing her lessons. Apple Bloom had a growing sense of unease as recess got closer. But, could it be her father had actually said something to her? Maybe the grin was just because she had been late and Diamond Tiara had been on time? From Diamond Tiara? No, that could never happen. But maybe?

Suddenly she jerked back to attention. Miss Cheerilee was talking to her. "Apple Bloom, please, pay attenion, I asked you to read the next paragraph." "Uh, uh..." the young filly said, standing up in a hurry and looking lost. Because she was. She even managed to drop her book. Miss Cheerilee sighed. "Apple Bloom, I know you had a rough day yesterday, so I don't blame you, but please, we have to carry on. Now find your place again while Diamond Tiara reads, please." Apple Bloom sat down again, feeling humiliated. She almost cried, but the look of triumph Diamond Tiara shot her as she stood up and began to read dried every tear in her head up in an instant. "Get a grip Apple Bloom." she said to herself as she found her place in the book. Oh, this morning was shaping up so well...

Too soon came the recess bell. Apple Bloom gulped. Miss Cheerilee made sure she went outside with all the other students. She took the doll with her, so she could think about it. Apple Bloom looked around helplessly. No fellow crusaders, and none of the other children seemed to want to get near her either. All this from one little fight? Was she ruined for life? She wandered off, looking for a quiet place to hide in her shame. She found one.

Unfortunately, so did someone else. "Why good morning, Apple Bloom. How are you this fine morning?" Apple Bloom's hear sank. "Hello Diamond Tiara. I'm fine thank you. How are you?" "Oh, just wonderfull actually, I had a good sleep. I guess exercise really does a body wonders. Say, I want to apologise for yesterday. So unfortunate." Apple Bloom was surpised by that one. Wow, had Diamond Tiara's father actually gotten through to his daughter. "I'm sorry too, Diamond Tiara. Can y' forgive me? I forgive you." Diamond Tiara feined surprise. "You forgive me? That's awfully nice of you, but the odd thing is I don't remember asking you to, but thank you. Ah, I see the problem. It's hard for dirt farmers to get things isn't it? My poor Apple Bloom, I didn't apologise, I mearly said I'd like to. But I can't. You see, I'm not sorry. Not at all."

She let that sink in for a few seconds then continued "I explained the whole thing to my kind, loving daddy and he's going to take care of everything. Sadly it probably mean Miss Cheerilee will be fired for her incompetence, but I guess that can't be helped, can it?" Apple Bloom gasped. "Miss Cheerilee? No, you can't. He can't. Miss Cheerilee ain't done nothin' wrong." "Ain't done nothin'? Oh Apple Bloom, you have such a cute accent. I'm really going to miss it." "W-w-what?" gasped the poor yellow filly. "Why? What do y'all mean? Are you moving?" Diamond Tiara grinned maliciously. "Me? Oh no. But you will be. Daddy's planning on cancelling his contract with Granny Smith for her Zap Apple jam. Not because of this mind you, but because he's been getting some customer complaints lately that the quality is not what it used to be. To be expected I suppose, poor Granny Smith is getting on in years after all. Daddy says there are bound to be other farms that can grow Zap Apples and make a much better product. Actually he wanted to do this some years ago, but he's sentimental and felt he should keep her on because she did give him his first break. Sort of like saying thanks. But after yesterday? Maybe not."

"Oh and he also plans to report Apple Jack. There are some rumors going around that she engages in bad bussiness practice, selling sour apple, charging too much, that sort of thing. Oh dear, at this rate no one will buy anything from your farm anymore. You'll run out of money, won't be able to pay your taxes, and the farm will be seized out from under you. You will have to move. No more Apples at Apple Acres. Oh dear. All this from one little fight. Congratulations Apple Bloom, you've singlehoofedly ruined your family. It's all you fault, alas. Maybe it's better if you move. Hey, maybe you can even find some friends who play with cheap dolls, just like you." said Diamond Tiara, misunderstanding the true nature of what Applebloom had been holding in her hoof all this time. With that Diamond Tiara moved off. Silver Spoon instinctively followed. Even she was too shocked for words. As she went away Diamond Tiara looked over her shoulder and hurled her parting shot. "Or maybe it would actually be better if you just die, Apple Bloom." Silver Spoon gasped. "Diamond Tiara! That's too much..." "Quiet. Come along." commanded Diamond Tiara. Too much of a flunky to do anything else Silver Spoon obeyed, but she was really troubled. She followed her friend obediently, but in her mind treasonous thoughts of telling the teacher were beginning to form.

Though unseen by any pony, three figures stood silent witness to the exchange. The young stallion gave his head a sad little shake. "It's coming." sighed the wizzend old pony. The little filly simply stood there, impassively watching Apple Bloom. What ever she decided would determine what happened next.

Apple Bloom had been shocked into open mouthed silence. She had ruined her family? No more Apple Acres? Granny Smith was incapable? Apple Jack was selling bad apples? It was all her fault? Cheap doll? What? Then Diamond Tiara's last remark hit home. Anger, even murder, formed in Apple Bloom's eyes. So, last night, that had been Diamond Tiara after all. Of course she was, there just couldn't be two such evil ponys in the ponyverse. "Cheap doll? Oh, Diamond Tiara, if only y'all knew how expensive it really was." Apple Bloom smiled a smile of pure evil. "Actually, yer 'bout to find out." the yellow filly said softly, as her hate put all reason out of her mind. "Insult me all y' dare, but yer daddy ain't gonna threaten my family..."

A quick tug and the deed was done. The strange doll flew out of Apple Bloom's hoof and disappeared. At the same the bell rang, recess was over.

Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon were just heading back in the school. As they stepped through the door Diamond Tiara simply wasn't there...

Miss Cheerilee had trouble trying to find out what had panicked poor Silver Spoon as the silly filly was distraught. Something had happened to Diamond Tiara. A general panic ensued as the whole school ran around looking for her. She was gone, just gone. Only Apple Bloom seemed to be able to remain calm in the sea of confusion that was washing all around.

It wasn't until later that someone actually noticed what she herself hadn't. "Apple Bloom! You got your cutie mark! Uh, but, what is it?" Bewildered, Apple Bloom looked down at her flank. A black circle, and inside, black flames. "I, I don't know..." she finally said. She stared at it saying nothing else for a long time.  
But somehow she did know. It wasn't a cutie mark. And there would never be a cutie mark now. This was the curse mark of the Hell Pony. All the rest of her life Apple Bloom would always be reminded of her fate...

Diamond Tiara had walked through the door with her nose in the air, feeliing proud. Now, all she needed was something more devastating for lunch time...

Wait, what had happened to Silver Spoon, wasn't she right beside...? Diamond Tiara looked around. She was in the school, but something was wrong. There was a strange mare in a red kimono at the head of the class instead of Miss Cheerilee. And what was wrong with the other children? They all stared at her in a most unpleasant way. "You're late, young lady." the strange mare said. "Wha, wha, what?" stuttered out a confused Diamond Tiara. "No whats, young lady, come here." ordered the strange teacher. Diamond Tiara dutifully trotted over. "Please Miss, I don't understand" she said. "Well then I guess I'll just have to explain." the mare said crossly. "We are studying how to bully blank flanks and you are our victim, now if you don't mind we are ready to begin. "But I'm not..." Diamond Tiara started to say. Two soft clinks came from the floor beside her. "Huh?" she said, turning to look. On the floor lay two strangely familiar miniature diamond tiaras. "You are now." said the mare. Diamond Tiara looked at her flank, and gasped. "What? Where are my cutie marks?" she gasped. "You never had any." said the mare. "Looks like you were just trying to fool us all along. What a liar you are..."

"Blank Flank!" someone called. "No, no, I, no..." said a confussed Diamond Tiara. Insults started coming from the other students. "Cutie mark faker." "No one likes you Diamond Tiara, you're a blank flank." "Liar." "So, let's see daddy buy you out of this." "Why don't you leave? Move out, we don't want your kind around, Blank Flank." " Just die and get it over with." "Yeah, no one likes you, just die." "Die, die, die, die, die." By now the children had formed a circle and were yelling insults at her. "Help!" she cried. "What's happening? I don't understand. What did I do?" "What did Apple Bloom do?" someone yelled. "Yeah, she was our friend, not you, loser." "You made her cry." "You got her in trouble." "It's all your fault, miserable Blank Flank!" "Die already." "Evil." The children began to slowly circle around.

"Diamond Tiara's flank is blank, give her tail a real big yank. Her blank flank is sure a sight, so all join hooves and circle right. Tiara is a blank flank, Tiara is a blank flank."  
The class chanted this over and over as they joined hooves and began dancing in a circle around the frightened and confused filly. "Please, don't , I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..." she wailed. "That's what you'd like to say isn't it?" snapped the teacher, "But you don't mean it, do you? You never do. Bully. Evil. You should die." Diamond Tiara was crying by now."Awww poor baby's crying." said someone and instantly the whole class was laughing at her derisively. By now things were too intense and with a scream Diamond Tiara charged through the group, getting several kicks as she did so. She broke free and ran out doors. She tried to dash to the left, but suddenly an old stallion in a hat, with a wheel for a cutie mark was in front of her. "Hey, what do you want? Little ponies with no cutie marks can't go this way, get out of here." he gruffly ordered her. Diamond Tiara backed up, frightened out of her wits, and backed into a handsome young stallion, with a strange eye shaped cutie mark. "What are you doing?" he yelled. "Go away, blank flank" he shouted, pointing the way she should go. Diamond Tiara gave a frightened scream and nearly in a panic bolted up a small hill...

And stopped just short of running into a strange filly with a white head and black body and strange flower shaped cutie marks. "Help me." she cried. The strange filly looked at her for a few seconds.  
And then she spoke...

"Oh pitiful shadow lost in the darkness,  
"Bringing torment and pain to others.  
"Oh damned soul, wallowing in your sin...  
"Perhaps... it is time to die."

As she finished speaking she lifted up her right foreleg and pointed to the right. In a flash a totally confused Diamond Tiara found herself in the prow of a leaky rowboat heading down a foggy river she had never seen before. The strange filly was in the back, sculling slowly. "Help, please, what's going on? Please, someone tell me?" said a toally confused and frightened Diamond Tiara. "Why y'all are going to hell, Diamond Tiara." said Apple Bloom, who's head suddenly poked out of the water beside the boat. "A-A-Apple Bloom? Wh-why am I going to hell?" she asked, panic creeping into her voice. ""Cuz I sent you." said a second Apple Bloom whose head poked up from the river, on the other side of the boat. "Yeah, and we're going to have such fun when we get there." said a third one. "Now that you're a blank flank just like us, that is." said a fourth. "Please, please, I see it now, how wrong I was, please, please forgive me, I beg you. I'll do anything, anything you want." Diamond Tiara pleaded. "Y' mean that, anything I want?" asked yet another Apple Bloom, number five, and all were floating in the river with just their heads showing, bright Apple Bloom smiles on their faces as they floated along. "Yes, anything, please..." cried Diamond Tiara. A sixth head appeared, and with an evil leer shouted "I want y'all t' go t' hell, Diamond Tiara!" The other five heads suddenly leered too, and began to laugh evilly.

Suddenly the fog lifted, and right in front of them was a kind of a gateway, two uprights and a cross bar. As they passed through it the strange filly said "I consign this grievance to hell." A bell tolled once. Diamond Tiara broke into a full panic and started screaming as loudly as she could "Help, please, someone, help me. Noooooo! Daddy, Mommy, Miss Cheerilee, Twilight Sparkle, Apple..."

"Diamond Tiara!" called a voice from the bank, a voice with such authority and dignity it even cut through her panic. Diamond Tiara's head snapped around. There on the bank of the river stood...

"Princess Luna! Help me!" screamed Diamond Tiara in pure fear. Princess Luna gave a simple two word command.

"Wake up."

Diamond Tiara found herself on her own bed, covered in cold sweat, screaming and crying. Her father and her nanny burst into her room in a panic of their own. "Baby, what's wrong?" said her distraught father. Diamond Tiara threw herself into his hug and cried for the longest time. Finally, she calmed down to just snifling and hicoughing, and was able to say what had happened. Her father hugged her more tightly. "It was just a nightmare Diamond Tiara. Hush now, you're safe, daddy's here, nanny's here, and even Princess Luna was guarding your dreams. Hush, it's been a too eventful day, and part of that is my fault. I'm sorry my baby, daddy is so sorry. I'll try to be better from now on, I really will." Eventually the little filly calmed down, and after a while she was tucked back in and finally settled back to sleep as her father and her nanny nervously watched her drift off.

The next morning, the real one this time, had some rogue clouds in it, and up at altitude a squadron of pegasai were busy rounding them up. Or so Silver Spoon reported, but a thoroughly shaken Diamond Tiara could only keep her head down as she trudged along. "What's wrong? Did your father punish you or something?" asked Silver Spoon, apparently shocked by the very idea. Diamond Tiara could only sigh. In the usual time they arrived at the school. Apple Bloom actually was there on time and was chatting with a now thoroughly recovered Scootaloo. She glanced up as Diamond Tiara walked by. Their eyes met. At first Apple Bloom seemed wary of Diamond Tiara, but after she saw the pink and lavender filly's eyes she became concerned instead. "Diamond Tiara, what's wrong?" she asked, actually genuinely concerned. Diamond looked up at her with fright in her eyes. "You win Apple Bloom, you win. I'm so sorry for everything. Please, just don't send me to hell, I beg you. " What?" asked Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Silver Spoon at the same time. "I know it was only a nightmare, but it was so real. Thank you Princess Luna, thank you for waking me up in time..." Diamond Tiara replied in a scared voice.

"Wu - Why Diamond Tiara, you are just plum tuckered out this morning. It was that bad a dream?" asked Apple Bloom. "Look, I am so sorry for my part in all this. I had no right t' slap y' no matter what y' said, just like what Miss Cheerilee was talkin' about. I'm sorry. An', well, 'course I forgive you Diamond Tiara. In fact I did that before I came to school." "Slapped her? What? What did I miss yesterday?" asked a perplexed Scootaloo. "I was about t' tell y' actually, but now I think we better help Diamond Tiara first." replied Apple Bloom. "I'm sorry for last night too." said Diamond Tiara. I was just so mad that I wasn't thinking." Apple Bloom smiled. "Yeah, it took me a time t' stop cryin', but I got over it and realised you must have been in some kind o' pain to send those messages. Look, y' can message me on MuzzleBook if y' want, just next time be honest about who you are is all."

"Can I? I think I'd like that actually." said a hopeful sounding Diamond Tiara. "Sure." said Apple Bloom, giving a warm smile. "Way I see it the best way t' kill your enemy isn't t' send her t' hell, it's t' make her your friend. And heck, just th' other day it seemed to me that one day I'll be the one makin' the Zap Apple jam and y'all be the business wheeler an' dealer sellin' it. It's probably time we put this behind us don't y' think? Heck let's meet at recess and give this a good talkin' over. What d' y' think?" Diamond Tiara just looked at Apple Bloom, then suddenly hugged her. "Yes" she whispered, just as the bell rang.

"What did I miss yesterday?" cried an exasperated Scootaloo as the four fillies headed to the classroom.


End file.
